


And did those feet

by shambling



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crawley, Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Drabble, Gen, William Blake - Freeform, gratutious douglas adams reference, making hymns canonical, sir hubert parry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shambling/pseuds/shambling
Summary: "I showed him all the Kingdoms of the World.""And did those feet, in ancient times, walk upon England's mountains green"In which Crawley is arguable quite rubbish at being a demon, although his guest might not necessarily be as well received as he hopes.
Kudos: 21





	And did those feet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly fun drabble, I genuinely hope not to offend any christians.
> 
> In your actual history, Christianity appears in England/Britain/Albion during the first century AD/CE; so why couldn't it be because of Crowley and Actual Jesus?
> 
> Anyway I was suddenly struck today both by the line from the TV series "I showed him all the Kingdoms of the World" and then remembered my school hymn singing, Jerusalem.
> 
> I like to imagine Crowley's justification is that if people don't believe in Hell then how can Hell claim their souls? Or something like that.

“Are you an Angel?” the man had asked, and Crawley had made a sort of noise that sounded a little like “nnghn” the noise you make when you don’t necessarily wish to outwardly imply agreement or disagreement with a person.[1] But he was a perceptive man and hadn’t pushed further on the matter, and anyway, in the space of a blink they had left Jerusalem behind and were standing on a green hill, in a place which was quite definitely not Jerusalem.[2]

“Where are we?” he said, in a voice of wonderment, gazing all around at the lush green and descending mizzle. This one, Crawley was more confident with. “The locals call it Albion.” He spread an arm wide with a flourish, as though he’d created it himself.[3] “Want to get closer?” And Crawley grinned an infections grin that made the man smile too. “Oh yes. Can we meet the peoples of Albion? Do you think they’ll like me?” And Crawley found his grin growing even wider. “Oh definitely. Come on.”

[1] And strictly speaking, Crawley was an angel, or at least had been. Same original stock and all that.

[2] Despite what Master Blake and Sir Parry might have you believe

[3] He hadn’t, but he had had a hand in Norway, mainly the fjords


End file.
